FOTOGRAFIA
by AkiraPili
Summary: El equipo siete decide tomarse otra fotografía igual a la famosa primera ¿Que pensamientos tiene Sasuke acerca de ello? Post guerra. Entren y denle una oportunidad a este pequeño One Shot.


One-shot

Post guerra

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

.

Fotografía

.

_Esto es ridículo. _Fue lo que pensó el último Uchiha al verse envuelto en aquella situación.

El nuevamente unido equipo siete se encontraba en una pequeña reunión, única y exclusivamente para renovar aquella tan famosa fotografía de hace algunos años, a la cual tanto Naruto como Sakura se había aferrado como una tabla de salvación en sus momentos de nostalgia, que conservaban y consideraban como un recuerdo único e irremplazable. Pues bien, ahora abría una segunda fotografía del equipo después de la tan devastadora guerra.

Obviamente él veía aquella acción innecesaria y estúpida, sentía que sólo perdía el tiempo, y con su malhumor usual fue empujado por Sakura para tomar su lugar.

Reviso su entorno unos segundos, y no pudo evitar bufar al ver que estaban en los mismos lugares de la antigua fotografía, imitándola exactamente ¡Como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Como si ellos no hubieran cambiado! ¡Como si todo no fuera tan diferente!

Él no era el mismo chiquillo de doce años que vivía en un mundo de mentiras y que apartaba la mirada con recelo de sus compañeros, ni Sakura la ingenua e inocente niña que no conocía lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el mundo, y sonreía feliz a la cámara, e incluso Naruto, ya no era un niño, no el que se mostraba malhumorado con la presencia de su eterno rival, incluso él había madurado y crecido con todos los problemas y piedras en el camino que le puso la vida. Y ni Kakashi era el mismo, no con todo lo que descubrió.

Nada era como antes, y aun así estaban los cuatro, a pesar de todo ¡de todo! Juntos, fingiendo que nada pasó.

Sasuke no podía saber si eran lo bastantes estúpidos para olvidar todos los atentados contra sus vidas que él comedio en el pasado, o eran lo bastante buenos para no mostrar ningún resentimiento hacia él ¿Cuántas veces intento matar a Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto? Ya ni tenía la cuenta exacta, y podía asegurar que en cada una de ellas él realmente lo hubiera hecho, sin pensarlo dos veces, en esos entonces los hubiera matado, así de simple sencillo y trágico. Y estaba totalmente seguro de que ellos lo sabían, ellos vieron la determinación en esos ojos rojos cuando los atacaba.

¡¿Entonces porque?! ¿Porque todo ese aprecio por él? no recordaba ser especialmente amable con ninguno, siempre había sido un bastardo insensible, haciendo todas sus acciones sin pensar en si afectaría algún miembro de su equipo, de sus _amigos_…. No le debían nada, sus acciones en la guerra sólo saldaron cuentas pendientes que tenía. Todo ese afecto y preocupaciones actuales por él no tenían sentido, y aunque jamás lo reconocería, incluso a sí mismo, en el fondo sentía que no los merecía.

-¿Listos? –pregunto el fotógrafo.

Los cuatro miembros el equipo que tenían exactamente las mismas posiciones que la otra fotografía le dieron su aprobación para que continúe.

El sonido del click de la cámara se escuchó, un leve destello, y en unos segundos tenían la fotografía en sus manos.

Kakashi estaba atrás con ambos brazos en los hombros de los chicos, y a pesar de la máscara podía distinguirse claramente la sonrisa tan brillante que lo acompañaba. Sakura podía ya no poseer la sonrisa ingenua de hace algunos años, no después de haber sobrevivido a una guerra y enfrentarse a tanta oscuridad, pero aun así su sonrisa era tan grande y radiante que expresaba la más nata y puta felicidad, sólo por encontrarse nuevamente rodeada de su equipo. Por otro lado Naruto no tenía la antigua expresión del niño malhumorado, mostraba aquella gran y única sonrisa con todos sus dientes, tan él, que por unos segundos parecía regresar en el tiempo y ver al mismo Naruto pequeño e inquieto que no había vivido todos los traumáticos acontecimientos de la vida con los que ahora vivía, y era un simple niño hiperactivo con su sueño de ser Hokage.

Aunque en esa fotografía podía ver a los antiguo Naruto, al antiguo Kakashi y a la antigua Sakura, también podía ver a los nuevos, los cuatro habían cambiado, era irremediable ¿Pero quién dice que para mal? Su cambio fue para crecer, Kakashi al revivir su pasado y enfrentarlo cara a cara, tuvo la oportunidad de darle un cierre y continuar sin más culpas, y eso reflejaba en su nueva vida y actitud. Naruto tuvo que madurar el doble de rápido y pasar por mucho sufrimiento, pero eso lo hizo más fuerte, todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar lo convirtió en un héroe, digno de admiración y orgullo de todo el mundo. Al final estaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser reconocido. Y eso le daba un aire de grandeza que no habría obtenido de otra forma. Y Sakura, Sakura no era la misma niña inmadura que ansiaba la aceptación de otros para sentirse útil, ella ahora era fuerte, valiente, y confiada, y demostró a ella misma, y a todo el mundo, en la guerra; que no caminaba detrás, sino junto a ellos, que era digna y orgullosa miembro de tan reconocido equipo, y a pesar de tener esa sonrisa infantil y brillante, en la fotografía se veía a una mujer fuerte.

Y él, pues Sasuke Uchiha, por primera vez, poseía una sonrisa pequeña, pero tan brillante y sincera como la de los demás miembros del equipo. Por primera vez, reconocía al equipo siete como su verdadera familia, y él se juraba protegerlos con su vida.

Nada era igual, era totalmente imposible que las cosas sean iguales al pasado, con todo lo que vivieron. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, eso era aún mejor

.

.

.

¿Merezco un review?

Que les pareció mi corto y algo dramático One-shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, salió de mis ganas de escribir algo, ganas que no estaban acompañadas de inspiración, aun así, me siento bien en como quedo ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Lo hice bien?


End file.
